


Life Note | Raifu Nōto | ライフノート

by bbshoki



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: <3, BL, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Death Note - Freeform, Death Note x Life Note, Gay, Gay Sex, Hopefully smut but im terriable, Ill change the rating when I add it in, Life Note, Light Yagami x Male Oc, M/M, OC Parents - Freeform, Oc bestfriend, Opposites, Please give it a try <3, Rivals, Shinigami, Smut, There arent any other significant oc characters I promish, Yagami Light x Male Oc, Yaoi, angel - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, i'll add more tags as i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbshoki/pseuds/bbshoki
Summary: Three months after Kira started passing judgment on criminals, after Uto Yasushi placed third in Tokyo Daigaku's entrance exams, at the beginning of April, he stumbled upon a strange notebook. The title being; 'Life Note', written in a clean, sleek font. Flipping to the first page, he reads the first line, and there, written in English, like the title, the words; 'The deceased human whose name is written in this note shall live.' Even after scoffing at the claim, after glaring down at the unusually clean cover, after rolling his eyes at the mocking declaration, he slides it into his bag and brings it home.
Relationships: Yagami Light/Original Character(s), Yagami Light/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Life Note | Raifu Nōto | ライフノート

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any fanfictions similar to this, it is a coincidence, I randomly came up with this idea the other day while reading other Death Note fics and I even searched for one like it and I couldn't find one like what I plan to do with this.  
> -HOi so I just searched Life Note again and I found a few things here on AO3 but not with an original character so I searched on Wattpad and-- I guess I must've blanked out or I didn't even search on Wattpad but there were a few light x original fem fics there but there were no mxm sooooooo ig I'm still okAY  
> I think this idea mostly comes from a meme of the 'Life Note' on Pinterest so yeah <3

_**Proofread but I've probably overlooked smth so if there's a mistake pls lmk <3** _

I stare at a tree outside the window, spacing out while my best friend; Youko Atsuki tells me about his day. _Blossom is already growing_. I smile at the thought, propping my head on my hand and nodding along to Atsuki's smooth voice whilst not listening to a word he says. "-Shi... Ya- Su- Shi!" Blinking in confusion, I turn my focus away from the blossom, to the slightly annoyed face of Tsuki. "Sorry, Tsuki-Chan, what were you saying?." I smile apologetically and he sighs, shaking his head, 

"What time are you going to see Ojisan?" Tilting my head in consideration, I look up at the clock, **'12:49'**.

"I think I'll go around one. Are you coming?" Shaking his head, he sips his drink. 

"My parents are coming back for the day!" I smile at his excited demeanour, "After you see Ojisan, come over, Okaasan is gonna cook!" My smile grows as he becomes like he was when he was younger, _his parents always do that to him._ Noticing his behaviour, his face reddens slightly and he turns away from me. "I'm excited to see them!" He turns back to me, smiling, thankful to me for not mentioning his behaviour. 

"They're excited too, the second thing Okasan said after telling me she was coming over, was, 'how is Yasushi? Is he eating well? You'd better be looking after him Tsuki!' She adores you." I giggle at him as he pouts. 

"Thanks for looking after me Ki-Chan!" Huffing he crosses his arms and looks away, making me laugh. Unconsciously, I glance at the clock, **'12:57'** my eyes widen, gasping quietly I turn back to Atsuki, "It's nearly one already!" 

"Wow, don't keep Ojisan waiting," he drags his words making me smile, I pick up my keys and my phone before standing up, picking up the bag I packed with snacks for him, and heading outside. I check my phone for any missed calls or texts while waiting for Atsuki. When he finally comes out, I lock the door and we begin walking. We walk to the end of the street, comfortable and content with the presence of each other, "Be safe Sushi-Chan, don't forget to call when you're on your way to mine." I smile and nod,

"You be safe too," He nods and smiles, "See you later then." 

"Bye Sushi," he waves, a small smile on his lips. I return the gesture before turning around and walking towards the mental health clinic.

~

I grab the handle, flinching at the coldness of the metal before pulling it open, "Hi Yamane-San" I call out to the woman at the desk, before walking towards her.

"Uto-Kun!" She excitedly exclaims before rapidly typing on her laptop, humming a familiar song, "How have you been today?" She asks kindly, still rapidly typing. 

"I've been good, what about you? How's Meiko-Chan?" Groaning, she pauses her typing and looks up at me, 

"She's your biggest fan, its been what? Two weeks and every day, when I get back from work, 'hows Yasushi-Kun? Did Yasushi-Kun ask about me? Did you talk to Yasushi-Kun today?' Even though I tell her you only visit twice a week." She rambles on and I laugh while adjusting my bag strap.

"She's so precious!" She gives me a mock pointed look before continuing to type. "You didn't answer my first question," she looks at me and pauses for a moment before her brows furrow I smile at her confusion, "How are you?" Putting her hand on her chest dramatically, her lips part before she starts laughing.

"Such gentleman, if I didn't know better, I would've fallen in love with you." I pout and she laughs, "I've been good, thanks for asking," I nod with a small smile. "You can go through now." 

"Thanks!" She waves me off with a smile. I turn towards the door, pausing before hearing the same buzz as always and the door finally opening. The unvarying plain white hallway, with the familiar sharp sterile smell. I shift my focus to the prominent sound of my shoes hitting the floor and the silent hum of machines. _No matter how many times I come here, I'll always be creeped out by the emptiness._ I shiver at the thought before finally arriving at my father's door. Knocking, I hear some shuffling from the other side of the door, "Come in" Gripping the handle, I smile at Otousan's soothing voice, before pushing down the handle and gently pushing the door open. "Ya-Chan," he smiles and opens his arms I hug him smiling at the comforting scent of the cologne Okaasan gifted him. We part and I empty the snacks on a desk before I sit on the chair I usually sit on whilst he sits on his bed. "How've you been? I haven't been visiting as much as I should the past month," I pout and he smiles,

"I've been good, you shouldn't worry about your old man, let's talk about you. You started university!!" He exclaims, an ecstatic look on his face, "I'm so proud of you!" I smile at his happiness, glad to see him happy. 

"I had good teachers," I smile at him and he huffs, still smiling,

"Why are you such a..." He pauses, considering his words "perfect child?" My eyes widen at his words and I shake my head but before I can oppose, he continues, "at least my version of perfect." I look at him in awe and thanks. "How's Atsuki-Kun?" He asks kindly,

"Uki-Chan is good! He would've come today but his parents are in town." I explain and he 'Ahs', "I'm going to go see them later." He smiles,

"Tell them I wish them well." I nod with a smile, "Sashiro-Chan?" His smile slightly wavers at my mom's name, the waver being so small that anyone else but me wouldn't notice, but I did, _I hope he doesn't think she found someone else..._ "Tousan, Okaasan has been swamped with work on the Kira case. Plus she still wears her ring, I promise you, it's not you." He gives me a small smile before huffing,

"Damn Kira," he mumbles half-jokingly but the intent still there. I slightly giggle before feeling a vibration in my pocket. I pick my phone out of my pocket, tilting my head, "Speak of the devil," I mumble whilst reading the contact name; ' _ **Okaasan**_ ' I click the small box, it bringing me to the messaging app. ' **Sushi-Chan, I'm getting off work a little earlier than usual, I'm going to go visit Kai-Chan, then I'll make your food?** ' Grinning at the message, I frantically type my response, ' **i'm going to eat at uki-chan's so stay with tohsan for longer~ ^^** ' She types back a quick; ' **Ok, you little devil.** ' Turning back to my dad, a big smile on my face. He looks at me questioningly, "guess who's going to visit," I drag out my words, watching as happiness fills him. 

"Thank you Sushi-Chan," I tilt my head before shaking it,

"She was going to visit anyways, I just told her not to come back to make me food," I explain and he just stares, I give him my phone so he can read over my messages. After a few seconds, he looks up, disbelief in his eyes. I smile and nod. 

~

"Bye Uto-Kun!" I bow slightly, waving at Yamane-San before I leave and start walking to the Youko household. Pausing in my steps, I pull out my phone, going to my contacts before clicking ' **UKi-ChAn** ', I focus on the beeps before finally hearing the familiar smooth voice of my best friend; "Yasu-Chan! You're on your way?" I hum, gazing around at my surroundings, admiring the beauty around me, I smile at it, breathing in the clean air, feeling satisfied with my life.

"I'm going to go come through the pond way." There is a pause before he speaks,

"Please be safe, call if anything happens." I smile at his sweetness,

"Thanks, Uki-Chan, I'll be there soon," 

"Okay, See you!" I hang up, sliding my phone in my pocket, and heading to the pond. I focus on the taps of my shoes against the concrete, _the warm air with the cold breeze is the perfect combination, cherry blossom trees are my favourite._ At my thought, I glance up at the entrance of the park, the said trees already beginning to bloom. My steps slow as I enter the park, I turn to the slightly hidden path that borders the pond. As I approach the railing a small flash from the corner of my eye catches my attention. Frantically turning and stepping forward, a small flash of white fills my vision for a second before there is the sound of a small slam, making me flinch. A small gasp leaves my mouth as I realize the cause of my mini heart attack; a notebook? _What? The wind isn't nearly quick enough to carry a notebook. How the hell could it just... fall from the sky?_

Glancing around me, I kneel to pick up the strangely clean, white notebook. I pick it up and turn it over, 'Life Note'? Narrowing my eyes at the elegant, golden writing, I huff, analyzing it, "haha, how funny!" I sarcastically yell out, assuming that Atsuki somehow caused this. I open it, noticing the silver on the edge of the pages, "he put a lot of work into this." I mumble, fully turning, my eyes go to the top of the page; I sigh, realizing the whole thing is in English. _That bastard, I bet he thinks he's so cool._ My eyes brush over the; 'How to use it,' before going to the first bullet point: '•The deceased human whose name is written in this note shall live.' My jaw drops in disbelief, _this isn't even funny?_ I feel a buzz in my pocket, "Shit, I've spent too much time on this prank," I glare at it for a few seconds, considering whether to bring it or not, I huff, placing it on the floor and walking away. After taking a few steps I stop. _That damn idiot._ Sighing, I turn back, picking the book up and carefully sliding it into my bag. Ignoring the view and heading straight to Tsuki's house, the only thing on my mind being the Life Note.

~

When I finally arrive at the Youko household, I knock, ready to scold Atsuki for wasting so much time on a prank. A few more seconds pass before the door swings open and the smiling face of Youko Aime, "Obasan!" I exclaim happily before hugging her, completely forgetting my annoyance. When we part she takes my bag and places it by the door, while I take my shoes off and slide my slippers on. "Sushi-Kun!" You've grown so much, I remember when you were this tall," She straightens her hand and puts it lower down making me giggle, "ah it seems like so long ago. Oh! How are Sashiro-Chan and Kaiko-Kun?"

We begin walking through the house when I answer, "I just visited Otousan and he's good and Okaasan is okay but she's been so busy with the Kira case so Tsuki-Chan's been looking after me," I answer and she smiles at me. We both sit down cross-legged, I tilt my head,

"It's crazy, I would have never thought something like Kira could actually exist!" She exclaims and I nod in agreement, "What's your opinion on Kira, and don't give me the 'killing anyone is a bad thing', I've heard it millions of times at this point," she rolls her eyes and I giggle, _as blunt as ever._ I sit silently for a few moments, considering everything,

"I think at the beginning, in my opinion, Kira was... not good but not bad, him killing serial killers and serial rapists, or anyone who did anything child-related but sometimes he goes for a purse snatcher or something like that and then he killed the FBI agents but on the other hand, I think at least for now, the petty criminals or small-timers are just to mess with the task force or to maybe somehow help him keep his identity private, and the FBI agents were to save his ass, and thanks to Kira, crime rates have drastically gone down and the 'good people' are safe but who is Kira to decide who lives and dies, plenty of his victims are unworthy for a death sentence, its the whole point of our legal system and now Kira just drops in with some supernatural power, thinking he deserves to make judgment who he thinks deserves to live or die. I think he's some child with a god complex. But I don't really know if Kira is good or evil, I guess it depends on your morals." I take a deep breath after finishing my rant and she laughs. 

"Wow Sushi-Kun, you really are your mother's son." She laughs before continuing, "you're really interested in this case though if you aren't a big Kira fan or a guy with a big sense of justice and you think Kira is the bane of the earth then why do you care this much?" She asks, making me think,

"I'm just curious." She gives me a blank stare, making me giggle,

"There has to be more, you said you even wanted to join the task force!" I smile at her confusion,

"Really though, I just want to look him in the eye and laugh." She lightly hits me on the shoulder while she laughs at my words before the sound of the front door closing sounds through the house, she ignores it and answers;

"Yasushi-Kun, that's so devilish," I just smile at her sweetly,

"Finally you know little Sushi-Chan isn't the sweet angel everyone thinks he is," Atsuki suddenly cuts in from the front door, his words making me laugh aloud. Atsuki and his dad; Youko Azuya come in with lots of bags, likely filled with food. "Sushi-Kun, hi!" I smile and wave at him as picks up the bags Atsuki dropped. 

"Ojisan! Do you need help with those bags?" I stand up before dropping down when he shakes his head. I turn my head to a huffing Atsuki who is huffing at my actions. "Uki-Chan, I didn't notice you were gone," He playfully glares at me;

"What were you guys talking about?" He asks and his mom answers,

"The Kira case, I wanted to know what one of the top students in Japan thought about it and I wasn't disappointed." She explains and he groans,

"Once he starts, he just doesn't stop," Atsuki complains, making me awkwardly scratch the back of my head.

"Obasan asked first!" I slightly yell making him smile,

"You guys are losers, I'm going to go make dinner." Obasan cuts in, making us both do mock offended faces before laughing out loud.

~

Yawning, I rub my eyes glancing around being confused for a second before realizing I'm in Atsuki's house. I grab my phone, pushing the power button, groaning when the image of a battery with a small red line flashes on the screen, signalling the fact my phone is dead. I angrily throw the cover off me. Suddenly, a surge of pain fills my head, making me whine in pain. _Is this what being hit with a sledgehammer feels like?_ "I shouldn't have drunk last night, Uki's parents are convincing," I mumble, sighing, _and I have to act like I'm not having a hangover._ Another groan leaves my lips and I sigh again. _I have a feeling I'm going to be groaning and sighing a lot today._

I stand up, slowly walking to Uki's wardrobe, I stand on my toes reaching for the small box my clothes are kept in, I pick out some black jeans, I continue looking through the clothes before sighing in annoyance and looking in Uki's wardrobe. I smile noticing a black Rip N Dip Lord Nermal long-sleeved shirt, grabbing it, and pulling it on. After brushing my teeth and cleaning my face, I go downstairs, noticing Atsuki watching television. "You've got some nerve," I state, making him flinch before his eyes widen. 

"Sushi-Chan, you're supposed to be at school!" He exclaims I narrow my eyes at him, deciding whether he's lying or telling the truth.

"You really didn't know?" I ask, hoping he's lying,

"I literally just woke up, I thought you already left, else I would've gotten you some medicine." I sigh, going into the kitchen and taking a water bottle.

"Do you want me to come with you? Your Sensei likes me so she'll probably let me in." I pop my head into the living room, smiling thankfully, making Atsuki laugh.

"Your eyes are practically sparkling, I guess that's a yes?" I nod frantically, smiling at him as he goes upstairs to change. I go to my bag, instantly remembering the notebook, _did Atsuki actually make it? He didn't even hint at it? I should wait before confronting him._ I nod at my thoughts, putting my bag on, and then sitting against the wall. 

After a few minutes, Atsuki comes downstairs, "really? Is it really necessary? " I ask, glaring at the white, Rip N Dip Lord Nermal long-sleeved shirt. The exact same shirt I'm wearing except in white.

"Of course it is," he smiles slyly, "but here," I pout thankfully as he hands me my phone with a portable charger. 

"I guess you have to level it out," I mumble, taking it and putting it in my bag. "How late am I?" I ask, taking in a deep breath, preparing myself.

"Maybe twenty-five?" Wincing at the look of disappointment I imagine my professor having. "Uh oh, Yasushi-Kun you're late again? You should be taking your education more seriously." He mocks me and I huff.

"Whatever Mr Heir of his parents' successful company, be useful, and drive me... please," He laughed at me before complying and taking me to his car.

"That was a low blow, Ya-Chan," He says, starting his car up. I shrug at his words,

"It's not all bad, see you can even drive already, that's good," I explain and he rolls his eyes. 

"Shush, I'm your only friend." I groan at his words,

"University was supposed to be my big break but no, of course not one but two people place higher, who both had one hundred per cent in every subject, so everyone focused on them forgetting about me and can't even be friends with the top two because they act like they're too good for us humans who don't get one hundred per cent." I finish my rant with a scoff, "And yeah I might be late sometimes but at least I show up to school," I add on, and Atsuki laughs.

As we pull into the parking lot, he replies."Strong opinions on those two, huh." I just glare as we step out and walk to my classroom. When we finally arrive, I knock before stepping in, 

"I apologize for being late Sensei." I step into the room before bowing. 

"Uto-Kun, how kind of you to grace us with your presence." She says jokingly, making my cheeks warm up. "Oh? Youko-Kun too?" 

"If it's okay with you, Sensei." I roll my eyes at his tone, _of course, Sensei likes you, damned idiot._

"Of course, anytime." She replies, overly sweetly. _I mean, he's an idiot but at least my teachers are more tolerant of me._ I glance at the seats, huffing at Atsuki, flirting with my teacher. I let out a forced cough to grab his attention before climbing up the steps to the second last row, Atsuki-Chan following behind.

~

"I'm back," I drag my words sarcastically, scoffing at myself when I hear no response. I walk upstairs to my room before dropping onto my bed. _School is draining._ Pulling out my phone, I go to Atsuki's contact; **'UKi-ChAn'. 'thanks for today, uki-chan! say bye to your parents for me <3' **I finish, grabbing my cable and inserting it into my phone. I glance at my bag, _the notebook!_ I jolt up, heading to my bag. Pulling out the slim, white notebook, I bring it to my desk, I brush my fingers over the leather cover before opening it, 'How to use it': I closely examine the writing, its cursive, neat and just... beautiful. The golden writing glows in the light I touch it notice the contrast between the written letters and the paper. I continue on reading, '•The deceased humans whose name is written in this note shall live.' I huff at the familiar words, rolling my eyes, '•This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.' Humming, I make a mental note of the rule before continuing on, '•If the rules to the life* are written within the next 10 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.' I tilt my head at the star, glancing around the page until I spot one in the top right corner. '*ask your angel' I laugh in disbelief, "My... _Angel?_ " I shake my head, flipping the pages until pages filled with names from different parts of the world.

 _Raye Penber._ Reaching for the pen, millions of thoughts fly through my head, _I don't know if I'm doing this for me or for him... Oh well, it's not like it'll_ work. Slowly, I write his name, finishing the last 'r' I stare down at it, 'Raye Penber' "ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." _Nothing,_ I sigh, closing the book before shoving it in my draw. I hear a buzz from my phone, my attention going to the device, immediately forgetting the notebook. **'Their aiplane just left, I'm on my way! <3'** I smile whilst replying, 'b **e safe <3'** I turn my phone off, as a wave of drowsiness washes over me, I yawn snuggling up to my pillow before letting my eyes close.

~

I shake my hands dry, glancing at Atsuki whose focus is on the television. "Sushi-Chan, you're finished? Come sit." He taps the couch next to him, I nod, wiping my slightly damp hands on a towel before going to sit by him. Curling up against the back of the couch, I pull my phone out glancing at the time, ' **20:04'** "Uki-Chan put the news on." Grumbling, he switches the channel, _"who has killed many-"_ the man paused, his eyes widening as he talks into his earpiece. Atsuki and I glance at each other, eyebrows furrowed. _"we're interrupting this news story, with some important news regarding the Kira case, one of our reporters; Nakamura Kaiyo-San is at the scene right now so we'll pass it to her."_ I tilt my head, confused yet intrigued by the current situation.

_"...Good evening everyone, earlier today, around four thirty-two pm, a cemetery groundskeeper came across a person, laying on top of a grave. The man is here right now to tell you more."_ I watch as an old man comes on screen, _"I was just doing my work, getting rid of a few weeds and then I see a man, in a suit laying on a grave. It looked like he was sleeping so I walked over, obviously angry at him since I noticed that the grave was of one of the FBI agents Kira killed. He started to wake up and he was confused and slightly distressed. And when he sat up, I realized he looks exactly like the picture of the man's grave he was laying on when he speaks, he asked where he was and that's when he turned behind him and read the gravestone. I watched him jolt up, he asks why his name was on a gravestone and I honestly thought he was crazy and after that, it was a blur, we contacted the task force because he was being really persistent, then it was ordered that his grave would be dug up and... His casket was empty."_

"Huuuuuuuuh?" We say in unison, _wait.. is it something to do with the notebook._ I space out, blocking out everything, my mind running out one million miles per hour. I stare down at my hand, _"Raye Penber, "_ and that's all I needed to hear. _The Life Note is real..._

**Author's Note:**

> Ok.......... THIS TOOK ME LIKE 15 DAYS -~- please enjoy lmao // obviously i didn't write every night and stuff but when i do write i write all night- it's almost 7am rn. i did a full section for the school thing but i decided it was bAd so i cut it out lmao and that took most of my day and then from 12am and this when my laptop started acting up so i rewrote it all on my phone, then scrapped it lmao to now i've been doing the last four paragraphs which, you would think that they would be the easiest but making the life note rules took a lot becuase i didn't really think about it but i have more of a grasp on where i think this will go <3 any suggestions or criticism will be appreciated <3 thanks for reading this trash  
> .  
> i want this to go on for as long as possible but i'm terrible at sticking to smth but i'll try  
> ++  
> hi this is a note just in case people are confused. i did a bit of research on how japanese people refer to their own parents and their friends parents. but i didn't really think about how some of my readers might be confused.  
> yasushi calls atsuko's parents ojisan and obasan and he calls his own either okaasan or kaasan and otousan or tousan.  
> atsuko does the same thing, calling yasushis parents ojisan and obasan and calling his own okaasan or kaasan and otousan or tousan.  
> the links to the websites i used for the information;  
> https://www.japanesepod101.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=5777#p31807  
> https://www.quora.com/How-should-I-address-a-friends-mother-in-Japanese#:~:text=I%20called%20my%20friend's%20mother,%E2%80%9Cojisan%E2%80%9D%20for%20mature%20male.  
> please correct me if I've been misinformed! thanks for reading


End file.
